Crimson Blade
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: Life. Death. Light. Dark. Time. Love just got a whole lot easier... Being an assasin doesn't make it too much easier, either. Death comes, and you can't stop it. but there are loop holes. You just have to find them. SxR RAExBB CYxBEE AQUAxOC
1. Target Sighted

_Princess-Korriandre: Hi! You are watching Titans 10, the ultimate teen titans fan TV news show! To my left is a Captured Red X, captured by yours truly! _

_Red X: Whatever!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Hey, what happened to the sock I put in your mouth?_

_Red X: What do you think? I spit it out! Who's were they anyway!_

_Princess-Korriandre: (Grins Evilly) Robins. They are his evening gym socks!_

_Red X: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU are the criminal here!_

_Princess Korriandre: Aww…That wasn't exactly a nice think to say…tell you what. I'll let you make it up by reading the disclaimer!_

_Red X: No. Why would I agree to that?_

_Princess-Korriandre: Cause. If you don't I'll tell the Teen Titans you were captured by a 13 year old that gets suger-high when she eats any amount of muffins!_

_Red X: Who would that be?_

_Princess-Korriandre: (rolls eyes) ME!_

_Red X: (sighs) OK Fine. Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans. Though she says she will someday. And she will make Starfire and Robin kiss. What! Why can't she kiss ME?_

_Princess-Korriandre: HAHAHA! And then you woke up! Anyways… This is my first fanfic… Please no flames! But I do APRICIATE constructive criticism. Thank you!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter One:**

Richard Grayson roamed the streets, looking for his next victim. He was said to be the best in all the JCAA(Jump City Assassination Association). He scoffed at some of the people in the association. How could they let someone that pitiful in! Xavier Red and Slade Wilson for example… He did not consider the two exactly pitiful… in fact, they were pretty good. The only thing was that they were traitors. They had come to all the people they had ever known to love and help… and betrayed them to the Exhil Angma. These were words that meant, "Hate for all Good". He shuddered at the winter breeze and spotted his target. He brought a hand to his ear and said, "Target Sighted". He took out his gun and started walking stealthily towards his target and aimed until…

BAM! He hadn't shot the bullet, but his own gun had been shot out of his hand. He looked at his target, Manny Mamothe, who turned around to see the commotion. When he saw Richard, he quickly turned and ran. He hadn't shot the gun. He looked around to see nobody who could have possibly shot at him, shrugged, and ran after Manny. He had almost got to him until he saw a flash of red hair and jade eyes in front of him and stopped. What he saw amazed him. He saw Kori Anders of the JCAA, Standing on top of his victim. Well… her victim. She look up at him and smiled, but before he could smile back, she was on the ground with someone on top of her, pining her arms to the ground. She struggled as he kissed her hard on the lips, broke away quickly and said, "Hey Cutie! Long time no see…" was about to kiss her again when Kori, with a sudden burst of energy kicked him off her. "I told you not to call me that, Xavier!" she practically screamed. Richard looked at her. "Xavier!" He said with shock and anger in his tone. Kori nodded, still looking at Xavier.

Well… I don't feel like hurting anyone right now… and I defiantly don't wanna hurt you, Kori, so I think I will go now. Just as he was about to go, Kori said, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Is that why you left?" Xavier looked at her slyly and said, "Spi-cy!" Kori grabbed a tiny pocket knife out of a small pouch in her silver utility belt and chucked at him. He dodged it a bit late, and the blade made a pretty deep cut in the upper part of his arm. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled and charged at her…

_Princess-Korriandre: YAY! A cliffy! I think it is OK for my first Teen Titans fanfic! _

_Red X: What? Oh man… I hate this story! It sucks!_

_Princess-Korriandre: OK Shut up… unless you want gym sock for dinner…_

_Red X: EWW! I'd rather eat tofu…_

_Princess-Korriandre: OK then! Tofu it is! (Red X groans in the background) ANYWAYS… This is just a short chapter because it is The first chapter of the series. Please review and stay in touch!_


	2. Soft meets Rough

_Princess-Korriandre: Hello again! I am here with Robin and-_

_Red X: Ahhh! SHUT! UP!_

_Princess-Korriandre: glares Would you like more tofu?_

_Red X: Cowers and shrinks away, whimpering_

_Princess-Korriandre: I REALLY didn't think so! BUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Red X: What the HELL are you laughing at!_

_Princess-Korriandre: rubbing back of her neck Umm… hehe… Pointless laughter? Anyways… I am here with our new guest, ROBIN! Err… He is the utility closet at the moment…_

_Closet: Muffled cries LET ME OUT OF HERE! closet door busts open_

_Princess-Korriandre: What happened to the duck tape? You know what, never mind. I don't think I wanna know…_

_Robin: I bit is off… now.. WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THERE! Jumps Princess-Korriandre_

_Princess-Korriandre: Robin! Wait! I am your FATHA! … Oops… wrong line… The two commence in hand-to-hand combat_

_Robin falls to the floor_

_Princess-Korriandre: Now you will read the disclaimer sob OR ELSE! brings out a plate of tofu_

_Robin:gulp Princess-Korriandre does NOT own the Teen Titans, If she did, Starfire and I would Make out in every episode…Blushes a deep scarlet_

_Princess-Korriandre: BUAHAHAHA! (I have a point to laugh, now!) ON WITH THE STORY! BUAHAHAHAHA!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter Two:**

"_YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled and charged at her…_

Kori stood, looking at him. Not scared. Not mad. Not sad. Nothing. They were just… there. She reached into her back pocket and took out a tiny pocket knife. Xavier immediately stopped, and smirked at her. He took out a larger blade. It was a long sword. Still, Her eyes held no emotion whatsoever.

Richard stared at her in complete shock. Was she crazy! He took out his own sword, and got ready to attack. He looked at Kori. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?" He asked, a small bit of mocking in his tone.

She glanced over at him. "I am going to kick this sorry bastard's mother fucking ass." She replied coolly.

Xavier had had it. He charged. All of the sudden, he was thrown back into a brick wall, with so much force, he was surprised he was conscious. He looked at Kori. She was looking at him, with an expressionless face. He smirked, and got up. "See ya around, Cutie!" He said, coolly. And with that, He jumped into a nearby ally, and when Richard ran over in attempt to find him, He wasn't there.

Kori folded up her knife and put it back in her back pocket. She started walking towards her purple motorcycle. It was parked about a mile away, beside a red racing motorcycle; Richard's motorcycle. She jumped against a fence and landed on a rooftop.

Richard looked after her, sighed, and decided to follow her. He followed the same maneuver she did and ran after her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey," The sound of Richard's voice turned her around. "Hey," she replied, smiling. She turned around and they kept walking towards their vehicles. "Hey, err… sorry about back there, I err… underestimated you and such…" he stuttered. He felt so stupid and guilty. She turned her head to look up at him, and smiled. "It really is OK… It happens all the time, really…"

Richard looked down at her and their eyes met. "Well, it was wrong and I didn't mean it… I really didn't and I'm sorry…" Kori looked at him in shock and then gave him a sly smile and turned her eyes back in front of her. "Well. I thought the all famous Richard Grayson was a 'cold hearted bastard' Hmm… I didn't even think he would even TALK to me, let alone to apologize, especially to someone like me…" Her smile turned into a wide smirk.

Richard turned to look at her… "What? How did you-" He was cut off by Kori finishing his sentence. "How did I know that you are Richard Grayson? And err… everything else? Well… I have my sources…" He glanced at Richard, who was staring intently at her… "Well, some girls talk about you in the locker room… and I have my ways of hacking-" "What! How the hell did you do that! I couldn't…" Kori chuckled and jumped off the rooftop and landed on her purple motorcycle and put her helmet on, which had a silver star on it.

Richard did the same with his motorcycle and his helmet. His helmet was red and had a black circle with a yellow "R" in the center of the circle. "I'm a woman," was her simple reply.

With that, they both revved their engines and rode off toward the building that held the secret organization…

_Princess-Korriandre: And…CUT!_

_Robin: Awww… SHUT UP! Why the hell did you have to make my character the "cold hearted bastard"!_

_Red X: Maybe she got the idea from you KILLING STAR'S HEART?_

_Robin: DON'T CALL HER THAT!_

_Red X: What? STAR!_

_Robin: Grr… I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HER!_

_Red X: REALLY… AHH!get's jumped by Robin_

_Robin and Red X rolling around the floor, wrestling_

_Princess-Korriandre: sweat drop Ohhh… Kayyy…Next Chapter will come soon! Stay toned! _


	3. Abuseive Past

_Princess-Korriandre: I am here with-_

_Robin: One of my team members! Please! I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE! (starts babbling and running around like a raging lunatic)_

_Princess-Korriandre: (rolls eyes) ANYWAYS… I am here with one of my reviewers, falyn anjel! She is here to-_

_Falyn Anjel: Ooh! There he is! He's right there! OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! AHH!_

_Red X: (stares wide-eyed while she steppes closer and closer… finally he runs with our crazed fan chases him around…)_

_Falyn Anjel: OMG! You are so AWESOME! You are so hot! And CUTE! Oooh! (takes out a pair of sai and pins Rex X to the wall)_

_Red X: What? How do you know? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE!_

_Falyn Anjel: Yes I do. And I know where you sleep._

_Red X: (shocked) You do?_

_Robin: You do?_

_Falyn Anjel: PSH… Of course not…_

_Princess-Korriandre: I need someone to read the disclaimer for-_

_Falyn Anjel: Ooh! Ooh! PICK ME! _

_Princess-Korriandre: Be my guest!_

_Falyn Anjel: (hehe) Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans… for if she did, Red X would probably get kidnapped by me and the Titans would attend our wedding! EEEE! Really! WOW! You are SOOOOO AWESOME! _

_Princess-Korriandre: Mmm… Hmm… OK then! Continuing! _

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter Three:**

_With that, they both revved their engines and rode off toward the building that held the secret organization…_

They pulled up into the parking lot next to each other. There, Garfield Logan and Raven Roth were there to greet them. **(A/N: If you are wondering, Kori and Richard knew about each other, but only just met. And Garfield only knows Kori while Raven knows Richard. (not in romantic ways, just as friends) **"Hey Kor! You OK? I really don't like them sending you on all these missions… your always getting hurt…" Kori gave him a reassuring look, though inside she was uneasy about the memories… She never liked getting all the dangerous missions, either. She just… got them.

"Hey," Raven said to Richard in her usual monotone. "Hey," Richard said in response, still eying Kori. She was… amazing… possibly even better than him… he knew that they were about the same, with their weak and strong points, but he had a bit of trouble admitting it to himself. He thought he was the best, and he thought that Raven was the best out of the female agents.

Raven looked toward where Richard was staring and smirked. "So, Kori Anders, eh? Good choice," she said, halfway mocking him. He glared at her. "Shut up, Rae." Raven's eyes immediately changed their look, emotions changing in record speed from humorous to pure furious. "DO not CALL me RAE!" Her eyes looked like they were glowing white… Richard was a bit intimidated, but only because he had never seen Raven so angry before…

To hide his slightly frightened mood, he shrugged. He looked back at Kori. She was laughing at something Garfield had just said. Suddenly, a man with gelled red hair and a bow and a few arrows on his back walked up. He smiled a breathtaking smile and said, "Hey Kori." Kori turned around and faced the man. "Hello Roy. How was your day?" She asked sweetly. Roy smirked and leaned in giving her a peck on the lips. "Much better now that I ran into you…" Richard clenched his teeth together to stop himself from saying anything.He did not even know why he even WANTED to say anything… He couldn't have loved her… he couldn't love anyone… they had only just met! "DUDE! You can't just do that! You know she doesn't like you like that!" Raven and Richard turned to see Garfield yelling at Roy and Kori staring at him in shock.

They argued for a while until Roy finally gave up and winked at Kori before leaving. Richard went up to Kori and said, "We should get going…" Kori nodded and waved goodbye at Garfield and smiled at Raven before leaving. She wondered if there was something going on with Richard and Raven. They started walking.

As Richard watched Kori and Garfield exchange their good-byes, he wondered if they had a thing going on between them… after much debating with himself, he decided to ask her. "So, are, uhh… is there ah, something going on with you and Gafield?" Kori almost laughed. She couldn't imagine herself with him. "Nope… We just knew each other since we both can remember…" She soon became lost in her own thoughts.

**FLASHBACK**

_SMACK! _

_She had been boring her father's hateful blows in silence. At the young age of about 5,she had been treated this way all her life. She thought that this was the way all father treated their children. _

_He backhanded her on last time, and his expensive ring slashed across her face, making a deep cut in her cheek. She fell to the side, tears finally spilling out of her eyes. She got up and ran down the stairs, running from her abusive father, funning pretty fast for her age, toward the door. Her father did not follow, He could care less what had happened to her. _

_She ran outside, across the street and into the park that was nearby her house. She sat in a tunnel quietly with blood and tears dripping down her face and off her chin, but she bore her pain in silence._

_Suddenly, a Boy with green hair and forest green eyes ran past the tunnel, crying. She stepped out and went over to the boy was sitting. She smiled. "Hello! My name is Kori… are you alright? You look upset…" The boy shook his head without turning around. "People don't likes me…" He said quietly. "Why not?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. He turned around, his eyes squeezed shut. He clutched some of his hair with his small hands. "Cause I gots green hair!" He yelled. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful little girl, about his age, with jade green eyes and scarlet red hair. She had a large cut on her face. "Well I think it is pretty!" She said. "I have to go home now," she said. "I live over there." She pointed towards her large house which you could still see from the park. He nodded. "I live over there," He also pointed to his house. She smiled and started walking toward her house. "Kori? My name is Garfield…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"How about you? And Raven?" She asked. Richard made a face and immediately said, "No! Of course not… We are just friends…" They finally reached the large doors that led to the briefing room… (I dunno what you call it…) And they both walked inside, revealing an extremely long glass table with three men on each side and a man at the end of the table. And his deep voice boomed through the large room… "Boo Ya!"

_Princess-Korriandre: I think I will leave the story that way for a while… hehe! OK, our guest has decided to take of and took Red X with her._

_(Red X bursts through the door)_

_Princess-Korriandre: What? What happened?_

_Red X: (Glares) That Falyn Anjel person is CRAZY! So I escaped to the only safe place I thought possible… unfortunately, it was here… can you not bring any more guests in? _

_Princess-Korriandre: Hmm… I probably will… But who knows what the future brings?_

_Robin: Whatever… can we just hurry up and the story? I wanna get it over with and go home…_

_Princess-Korriandre: OK fine. Stay tooned!_

_Red X and Robin: FINALLY!_


	4. Crystal Summers

_Princess-Korriandre: Hello! Today I am here with Slade…_

_Robin and Red X: What!_

_Robin: I've been tracking him for like… EVER!_

_Princess-Korriandre: You ABVIOUSLY aren't experienced enough!_

_(Robin vein-pops)_

_Robin: So… Where is he?_

_(Princess-Korriandre points behind her)_

_(Robin and Red X go to see…)_

_Robin: Slade! So… You were captured be a 13 year old girl? BUAHAHAHAHA!_

_(Princess-Korriandre chucks a soda at Robin and it hits him in the head)_

_Princess-Korriandre: SCORE!_

_Red X: BUAHAHAHAHA!_

_(Robin tackles Red X)_

_Slade: I WILL get out…_

_Princess-Korriandre: I doubt it… but why don't you go ahead and read the disclaimer?_

_Slade: PSH… right… and I will do that because?_

_Princess-Korriandre: (holds up pink bunny slippers and rosy-pink lip-gloss) Or I will embarrass you in front of the world!_

_Slade: How will you do that?_

_Princess-Korriandre: (Points to the TV camera) We are on TV, you moron!_

_Slade: Oh! AWESOME! Hi Mom! What channel?_

_Princess-Korriandre: Titans 10! Now read the disclaimer!_

_Slade: (sigh) Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans, if she did, I would not sound so gay, what with always wanting Robin… Eww! That is so disgusting! I am NOT gay!_

_Princess-Korriandre: I will read the claimer! YAY! I DO own my own character, Crystal! She MAY be used, but only with permission, and you MUST give credit to ME. Thank you!_

_Princess-Korriandre: ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter 4:**

_And they both walked inside, revealing an extremely long glass table with three men on each side and a man at the end of the table. And his deep voice boomed through the large room… "Boo Ya!"_

Richard and Kori smirked. "Well alright! I take it that you finished the mission? Awesome!" Several people on the council shook their heads in response to hearing him. Couldn't he ACT like he took this seriously?

Richard and Kori Both nodded. "We also ran into an old friend," Kori said, looking at Richard. She Turned back towards Victor Stone, head commander of the JCAA. "Xavier Red," Richard finished. Victor's expression changed from excited and amused to grim and angry. "We'll get him… eventually. But now, I know where Slade is headed next. Both of you could go. Do you accept the mission?" He asked. He was desperate, for they were his best agents, so he added, "I could really use you guys…" Richard nodded because of his hate for Slade. Kori nodded because of Victor being her first friend since joining the JCAA… besides Garfield.

Victor smiled. "Well alright. You two be careful out there! We'll send you out tomorrow at 07:00. Be ready. Here are the coordinates." He got a paper airplane and threw it over to them. It came slightly to Richard's side, so he caught it. Kori smiled and wondered how the council let him be the head in command… he was a big goofball…

Richard nodded and said, "Thanks, sir. We'll be ready." Kori nodded and they walked out of the briefing room. (A/N: again, didn't know what it was called…) They met Garfield and Raven outside, who were talking about each other. Well, Garfield was telling a joke, and Raven was telling him how stupid it was. Yet, Garfield kept trying to make her laugh.

Kori smiled at the sight. He was always trying to make someone laugh or to cheer them up. "Hey Garfield!" Garfield turned around and immediately brightened when he saw Kori. "Hey, Kor! Hey, wanna go grab some pizza?" Kori smiled. "Sure, Gar!" She waved at Richard and Raven. "See you tomorrow, Richard! Raven." She smiled at Raven, and Raven smiled back. Richard stared at Raven in shock as she smiled and waved back at Kori. Kori got onto her cycle and Garfield got into his convertible silver Corvette and they drove away.

Richard turned to Raven. "Did you just… smile? Who ARE you?" He asked in a bewildered state. Raven looked at her friend. "Well, I think she is nice… and I don't think she would like you if she didn't like me…" She said grinning. "What? Raven! We just met!" Richard yelled, getting annoyed. "Yeah, same with that girl you saw last month, and the month before, and the month before, and the month before, and-" Raven was interrupted by Richard. "OK! I get it. She just doesn't… seem to be that way." Raven lifted an eyebrow. "What? Richard! You just met!" she mocked him. Richard rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't know what she is like, either," he said. "How do YOU know? I have the girls' locker room!" she said back. "So… do you know what she is like?" he asked. "Just that she had an abusive father and that every guy is after her… and that pretty much all the girls hate her out of jealousy. She's been in a FEW relationships… I forgot who with though… I heard that she once had a fling with Xavier Red. So I would say that you have a chance with ther… he has been with a few guys. Probably not NEARLY as much as you," she teased. Richard grinned.

**MEANWHILE WITH KORI AND GARFIELD**

Kori and Garfield sat at a table outside on the balcony of their favorite pizza place. Garfield had ordered a vegetarian pizza and Kori had gotten a combination pizza. "Soo… what was that you said about 'meeting Richard tomorrow' huh?" Garfield asked. "Well, we are going on a Slade mission. I hope we can just get him and get it over with." She said. Garfield nodded. "So… do you like him?" He asked, smirking. "Who?" Kori asked, a bit confused. "You know… Richard?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kori blushed. "Well, I… he's… nice…" Garfield smirked. "I knew it! Besides, you two make a GREAT couple. There's no way he COULDN'T like you… You are PERFECT for him!" he told her. Garfield finished his pizza at the same time Kori did. "Hey, Kor, you wanna come over?" he asked. "Sure," She replied. They paid for the food and walked over to their vehicles.

When they got to Garfield's house, Garfield immediately plugged in the gamestation. "Wanna play Megamonkeys 3?" He asked. "Hmm… I have not played that game before, do you mind showing me?" she asked. Garfield grinned evilly. "Sure, but I won't go easy on you just cause you never played the game before," he replied. Kori shrugged and sat on his couch next to him. "You're toast, dude." He said to her and started explaining the buttons and what they do.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Dude! You haven't even died yet!" Garfield said. "It took me a MONTH to do that!" Kori finally beat the 20th level. In about thirty minutes, Kori was on level 56, and Garfield was in the corner crying. "Man, you beat me score, and NOW you are on a level so high that I didn't even KNOW that the game had that level." He whined. "I wish to stop now, please. How do you stop?" Kori asked. Garfield stood up and unplugged the gamestation, without showing Kori how to save the game. Kori's mouth dropped open as Garfield waved the plug in her face. She picked up a pillow and hit Garfield so hard he was sent flying into a wall. "Garfield Logan you sore looser!" She yelled as he playfully hit him over the head repeatedly. Garfield laughed as he grabbed a pillow off his bed. They circled each other, searching for a weak spot. They both charged, starting the fearsome battle.

Kori and Garfield looked over the feather-covered battlefield. They both sighed and started cleaning it up. When they were finished, Kori was laying on Garfield's bed and Garfield was sitting on the floor, leaning on the side of his bed. He looked at Kori, who's eyes where closed. This reminded him of her gruesome past…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh God…" Kori looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Garfield, but I gotta go." Kori rushed out the door. Garfield looked at his clock. It was only 5:00. Kori had been helping him with algebra. They were both juniors in high school. Kori was never allowed to go anywhere and Garfield was curious. He had had enough, he was gonna find out why she was always home so early. _

_Garfield followed Kori to her house and watched what he could from the windows. What he saw shocked him. He heard it, too:_

"_Where the HELL have you been?" The voice of her angry father filled the house. "I'm sorry, sir, I've been with a friend doing homework…" she said it quietly; looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her father slapped her and she stumbled back but bore it in silence, as always._

_Garfield's eyes widened as he saw Kori's father take a large steak knife out of the sink and charge at Kori. To his relief, Kori dodged in time jut to get slashed in the arm… but it was still a pretty deep cut. It went on with her father trying to kill her, until she passed out due to fatigue. Luckily, her father didn't feel like killing her, so he put the crimson-stained knife in the sink and went upstairs to do Lord knows what. _

_Garfield went to the front door hoping it wasn't locked… it wasn't. Garfield went in and saw that Kori was still alive. He picked her up in his arms and took her to his house. He put her on the bed, and her eyes were closed…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Garfield frowned. Kori did not deserve that life… she thought that that was how all parents treated their children, until she met his parents in the fourth grade. He shook out of his thoughts. She was really young… it really was sad.

Kori opened her eyes and looked at the clock and said, "Well Gar, thanks for inviting me over, but I think I'll go and get ready for tomorrow. It's 7:00. See you around!" Gar stood up and led her to the door. "Yep, later, I guess," He said, exhausted. He waved and she smiled. "Go to sleep, Gar. You don't look to good." Garfield nodded. "I won't argue with that, dude," He said. Kori giggled and left. Garfield changed and went to bed hoping that he would be able to see Kori again after tomorrow.

**MEANWHILE WITH RICHARD**

Richard didn't know who Slade was, but he knew he could do some REAL damage with all the xinothium he is planning to steal. He just hoped that Kori was as good as everyone said she was. If is was just him and her, she had to be good or everyone might as well call them both road kill. He went over to his utility closet, which was more filled with lethal weapons than cleaning supplies. I took out the weapons that he would bring: a retractable bow-staff, a grappling hook, smoke pellets, a small 22 caliber handgun, and a long sword. He hoped that Kori would bring more than a tiny pocket knife, although she was quite good…

**NOW BACK WITH KORI**

She parked her motorcycle in her apartment parking lot and got off. She took off her helmet and her long scarlet her fell down her back. In response, she got a whistle from a passerby. "Hey Hottie!" He yelled out to her. She gave him an intimidating glare and said "Hey Moron!" Then she turned around to go to her apartment but her neighbor stopped her at the door. "Hey Kor! Where have YOU been?" She asked? Kori smiled. "Hey Crystal!"

Crystal had long brown hair almost the length of Kori's. She had natural pink lips, and she had clear, shiny lip gloss on. When people saw her, the one thing they usually see first are her light brown eyes. Nobody had ever imagined more beautiful eyes, and that was the think she and Kori had in common. In general, Crystal an Kori looked a bit alike. Separated at birth? Possibly. Right now she was wearing navy blue tube top showing her midriff and her bellybutton and baggy white cargo pants. She wore white tennis shoes with her outfit.

Crystal smiled and hugged Kori. "Did you have fun in New York?" Kori asked. Crystal's smile broadened. "It was so awesome. I wish you were there. It was so fun!" she said. She yawned. "Hey, Kor, I think I'll hit the hay… I'm bushed…" She and Kori walked to the elevator and went up their floor and walked into their separate apartments. "Night Kori," Crystal said sleepily. "Goodnight, Crystal," Kori said, also quite tired. But, she still had to get ready for tomorrow.

Kori walked over to her utility closet and pulled out a few of the weapons: a small 22 caliber gun, 2 samurai swords, a grappling hook, and a pocket knife.

**WITH THE MISTERIOUS CRYSTAL**

"OK, tomorrow, you audition for the JCAA, you need some sleep, girl!" Crystal told herself. "Just GO TO SLEEP!" She muttered. She couldn't help tossing and turning in her bed; she was nervous. She went to her utility closet to check her weapons. _"Bring your own weapons so you are comfortable."_ That is what the letter said. She was to meet the man named Victor Stone at the park… Ah. Here they are. Her weapons: a few ninja stars, a pair of samurai swords, a grappling hook, a tiny 22 caliber gun, and a pocket knife. She sighed. She would never get to sleep… She walked back to her bed, but collapsed before she got there, asleep.

**WEANWHILE WITH RAVEN **(A/N: You didn't think I would leave her out, did you?)

Raven sat on her bed, thinking about tomorrow. Would she ever see Richard again? Slade was one to show no mercy… unless he had a plan for you. How he made everything work the way he wanted it? Nobody knew… She sighed. She just hoped that Richard and Kori both came back in one piece…

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

_Princess-Korriandre: There! This was a pretty long chapter compared to my other ones… How do you like my own character? Good? Bad? And I also need to know what Aqualad's normal person name… AND! One more thing… I want to know if you want a BBxRAE pairing. (GARxRAE) Thank you!_

_Robin: OMG! That chapter was actually OK! Except for the whole Slade part…_

_Slade: (Grins behind mask) I liked it…_

_Red X: IT SUCKED!_

_Princess-Korriandre: What do you think about my story? Review!_


	5. 06:00

_Princess-Korriandre: Hello again! I am now here with another member of the Teen Titans, Starfire! I really don't find it fun seeing Robin getting his butt whooped by Red X AND Slade… So I ordered Starfire! She should be here… any minute now… THAT'S YOU QUE! _

_(Doorbell rings and Robin, Red X and Slade look up at the door) _

_Princess-Korriandre: I'll get it! (walks over to the door and a man gives her a large box, about the size of Starfire)_

_Postman: I have a package for Princess-Korriandre from Titan's Tower. _

_Princess-Korriandre: Oh Yeah! It is finally here! (Signs for package)_

_Postman: Uhh… how old are you?_

_Princess-Korriandre: ………23?_

_Postman: WOW! You look REALLY young! Do you use that L'Oreal Anti-Aging whatever-it-is? _

_Princess-Korriandre: No, you idiot! I look this way NATURALLY! NOW GO AWAY! (Slams door) (mumbling) A person always making fun of me… just because I'm 23 doesn't mean I can't LOOK like I'm 13… Oh wait, I AM 13! Hehe… (sweat drop)_

_Robin: Who was at the door? _

_Red X: It was a postman… I think…_

_Slade: No dip, Dumbo! WOAH! Look at that! (Slade runs over to a piece of glass on the floor) IT'S SOOO SHINY! OOH! OUCH! I CUT MYSELF! GRR!_

_Princess-Korriandre: (rolls eyes) OK, then… I WILL NOW OPEN THE BOX!_

_Red X: NOT SO LOUD!_

_Robin: JUST OPEN THE BOX ALREADY!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Wow, you guys are really loud… ouch… OK, her I go…_

_(The box just rips open itself)_

_Starfire: Who put me in there? It was very cramped… _

_Robin: Starfire! WOW! I am so glad you are here! I was stuck here all by myself with these LUNATICS! _

_Starfire: (looks around) Eep! Why is Slade running around crying?_

_Slade: AHH! I CUT MYSELF! AHHHHHH! _

_Starfire: And why is HE here? _

_Red X: I am being held against my will…_

_Robin: Idiot… _

_Princess-Korriandre: You are not being held against your will! You are the one who came back after being released!_

_Red X: Whatever_

_Princess-Korriandre: Shut up or I will make you listen to Hilary Duff! Wait! Why do I even have a Hilary Duff CD? She is such a POSER! Oh yeah, I buy them sometimes so I can set them on fire and watch them go up in a pleasant little light display… just as good as watching fireworks!_

_Robin: Whatever:_

_Princess-Korriandre: It's true! You either put them into a microwave or oven and set them on fire, and then you just watch! It's pretty awesome... Now the disclaimer. Starfire?_

_Starfire: Alright… Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, she would make Robin and I-_

_Robin: (blushing) Don't finish that sentence!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Well it's quite true… anyways, I will read the claimer! Ahem… I DO own my own character, Crystal. Well of course I do, she is my own character! Hehe!_

_Slade: Stupid…_

_Princess-Korriandre: Why don't you read the authoress note? _

_Slade: Cause I'm not the authoress? I am not even a girl, for crying out loud!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Well read it anyway. You haven't been getting mush action anyways…_

_Slade: (growls) Princess-Korriandre does not know Aqualad's person-name, so she went ahead and named him Adam Aqueous._

_Princess-Korriandre: Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Bumble Bee will also be entering the story in this chapter and I decided to name her Brianna Lewis. Her nickname will be Bee. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter 5:**

_She just hoped that Richard and Kori both came back in one piece…_

**CRYSTAL**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

06:00. Crystal groaned and crawled over to her bed and slapped her hand on her alarm clock, causing it to crack a little. _I'll get that fixed later… _She thought to herself. Why was she even sleeping on the floor? She shook it off and reluctantly got up.

She wobbled over to her bathroom and turned the hot knob in her bathtub. She slipped out of her clothes and turned the cold knob slightly before getting in. She sighed and closed her eyes as the warm water caressed her skin.

When she was finished with her shower, she dried off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the fluffy white towel around herself and started blow-drying her hair.

She turned off her hair dryer and stepped out of the bathroom. She dressed herself in a navy blue halter top and navy blue camouflage cargo pants. She Slipped on a pair of black ankle-boots.

She finished dressing herself and decided to eat breakfast. She looked into her pantry and found some frosted flakes. _Well, that'll just have to do for now… _She decided.

She poured herself some cereal and milk in a bowl and started eating. She looked at the clock. It was 06:20. _Only 40 more minutes… _She assured herself…

**RICHARD**

06:00. Richard was awake since 05:00 training at the gym. He had just come home from a 20 minute jog from the gym to his apartment.

Richard stepped into his bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was done he stepped out of the shower booth and clothed himself in the bathroom.

He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and black cargo pants. She walked over to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. He went to get his weapons ready.

He heard the toaster _pop _and finished adjusting the sheath for his sword and went to get his toast.

He got his toast out and lightly buttered it and ate it. He looked at the clock. It was 06:20. _Only 40 more minutes… _He assured himself…

**KORI**

06:00. Kori had been out of bed since 05:30 and had been soaking in her bathtub. She looked up at her kitty-cat clock in her bathroom for the hundredth time. 06:00. She sighed and unplugged the bathtub plug and turned on the shower to rinse off her bath bubbles. When she was done, she dried herself off and wrapped the purple towel around her as she stepped out. She blow-dried herself and stepped out to dress herself.

She dressed herself in a dark purple halter top and black cargo pants. (A/N: Sorry about them all having the same type of pants… I just think it is better for them in the athletic circumstances that they are in, with them running around doing stuff, and all.)

She went into her kitchen and opened her refrigerator and took out an apple and decided that was good enough for breakfast. She bit into her apple and lazily leaned onto her kitchen island. She looked up at her clock and sighed. It was 06:00. _Only 40 more minutes… she assured herself…_

_(A/N: Sorry if that was a bit boring for you to read; heck, it was a bit boring for me to write! I just wanted to clarify how they started off their morning… K now BACK TO THE STORY! YAY!)_

**CRYSTAL**

Crystal Put on her utility belt and hooked her grappling hook onto it. He also put her ninja stars in the small pocket on her belt. She put her pocket knife into her back pocket and her gun in the side of her boot.

_There._ She said to herself. _Now for my swords… _She looked at her two samurai swords that were in their sheaths. One was made to be clipped on her belt while the other was to be carried across her back. The handles had navy blue cloth wrapped around it for a better grip. Her hands and wrists were also wrapped in navy blue cloth.

She looked at her clock. 06:50. She picked up her swords and put them on the back of her navy blue motorcycle. (Navy blue this, navy blue that, don't complain. Shut up and deal with it.) She drove off to the park. She parked her cycle in the park's parking lot (lol) and picked up her swords. She fastened one onto her utility belt and put the other one's strap around her shoulder and adjusted it. "_I will be on the west side on a bench reading a newspaper and I will be wearing a whit T-shirt and a pair of slacks."_ That is what another part of the letter said. How… original… PSH. Right.

She made it to the west side of the park and saw a man reading a newspaper and he had a white T-shirt and a pair of slacks. She saw about nine more people from different directions walking up to him. They all made it up to him at the same time and he lowered the newspaper low enough that you could just see his sunglasses. He folded up the newspaper and spoke.

"Ah. Welcome. I am Victor Stone, head in command of the JCAA. All of you have been chosen to compete against each other to enter the Association. Here is how it will work: Each of you will be chosen a sparring partner. You will fight until the judge decides one or the other have lost, and the remaining five will fight against each other. The judges will pick the three that have been chosen. The rest of you will be brainwashed. You go that?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"OK. Here are the sparring partners: (1) Brianna Lewis and Arielle Pippin, (2) Kiarra Ricket and Yea Chan Kim, (3) Laterious Jones and Adam Aqueous, (4) Katerina Reyes and Ashleigh Rushing, (5) and Crystal Summers and Cody Navarro. Are you all ready?"

They nodded once more.

"OK then, Get on your vehicles and follow the black Hummer H2. Good luck." He walked over to his vehicle, and the rest of them did the same.

_This is a bit nerve wracking… _Kori thought.

**MEANWHILE**

Richard and Kori both got to the JCAA building at ABOUT the same time. They got there to check in, but Kori's friends, Amber Hermance and Regina Martin showed up and told her that they would be getting new agents. Why they thought she cared, she would probably never know.

"Oh, well, nice talking to you! See you later guys!" Kori said.

Amber and Regina waved at her and continued their conversation.

Richard and Kori silently walked over to their parked vehicles and got on. They wished each other luck and drove to their destination: Pier 21.

**AT THE AUDITIONS**

The group of people soon made it to the JCAA building. When Crystal parked her motorcycle, she thought she saw someone who looked like Kori driving what looked like Kori's motorcycle away from the building. But she told herself that she was imagining and walked into the building with the others.

Victor Stone led them to a large room With cement floors, walls, and ceiling. There were a few windows toward the top of the room, and there were mats on the walls and on the floor next to the wall. Otherwise, the room was empty. The only light was from the windows, and a few dim lights at the top of the ceiling. There were boards not high above the ground; probably for aerial stunts.

Victor quickly began to explain the rules. Don't kill or deeply injure you opponent and yadadadadada… like they didn't already know…

"Please partner up and get ready to begin. You may go anywhere in the room," he pointed to various cameras in the room. "and do not touch or damage those." He then pointed to a speaker box. "I will give instructions through those." With that, he walked out.

"Get ready," a voice came out of the speaker box. "Begin."

That was when it all began…

_Princess-Korriandre: BUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Sorta… I still need to know if you want a BBxRAE pairing in this story… and I would like to know if you all liked it and all the improvements! I will even accept flames, but not on the pairings, please!_

_Red X: Why can't anyone flame the pairig?_

_Starfire and Robin: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE PAIRING!_

_Slade: I KNEW it! You DO like each other! I will use this to my advantage when I escape from this DAMNED place… _

_Princess-Korriandre: Watch your language!_

_(Starfire and Robin blush)_

_Red X: (mumbles)_

_Princess-Korriandre: Please review! I really could use the reviews, and constructive criticism, and COMPLIMENTS wouldn't hurt none… hint… hint… Stay tuned! By the way, I may not update as much as usual because of School (EEEEEVIL!) all the Damn algebra, English, US History, Science, AND AVID! I am in all Pre AP classes so it takes a bit more work… But I will try to update every other day or something around that area… Thank you! Huggles! Stay tooned!_


	6. Begin

_Princess-Korriandre: I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you, _xox.Annie Potter.xox, _for the advice. I really appreciate it. Thank you cutterofthecause, for giving me the most reviews, and Blue Eyed Dragon Girl for being my first Reviewer. I like your reviews! They really encourage me. Don't get me wrong, I love all of your reviews! Thank youl! I love you all! (sob)_

_Slade: she acts like she got a Grammy or something…_

_Princess-Korriandre: Shut. Up._

_Slade: (shrinks away into a dark corner) Yes Maam... Grr…_

_Robin and Starfire: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Red X: Why is he afraid of a thirteen year old girl?_

_(Princess-Korriandre throws a gym sock filled with tofu at Red X)_

_Red X: Ahhh! HAVE MERCY! NOOOOO! (makes gagging noises)_

_Starfire: Aren't those… ROBIN'S SOCKS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Robin: WHERE DID YOU GET MY SOCKS!_

_Red X: Probably from the Jump City Dump…_

_Robin: SHUT UP! (Tackles Red X while Starfire still can't control her giggles)_

_Princess-Korriandre: ……………Someone will be having socks for dinner if this room isn't quiet by the time I COUNT TO THREE! …… ONE!_

_(Everyone looks at each other)_

_TWO!_

_(Everyone gasps)_

_THREE!_

_(Crickets stop chirping)_

_Princess-Korriandre: Thank you. Now that we all have order in the room, Who's turn it is to read? Red X? _

_Red X: But but but but… BUT WHY! No way! I Don't even wanna be here! I'm just here because of that fan you brought…(shiver)_

_Princess-Korriandre: (Talking into phone) Oh, hey, Falyn Anjel! Hold on…(Covers the receiver part of the phone) Is that you FINAL answer, Red X?_

_Red X: Eep! OMIGOD! Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans! (Runs over to the phone and grabs it out of Princess-Korriandre's hand and hangs up) Phew…_

_Princess-Korriandre: (smirks) I do, however, own Crystal Summers. I am not too good with action scenes, but try to understand what I say… lol. I am a Red Belt with One Stripe in Tae Kwan Do and Hap Ki Do, (YAY! ONE MORE PROMOTION TILL BLACK BELT!) So I know a few names of some moves… lol Please just try to picture what is going on in your head… thank you!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter 6:**

"_Get ready," a voice came out of the speaker box. "Begin."_

_That was when it all began…_

_**(OK, Just in case you wanna know the sparring partners again, here they are:**_

_**Brianna Lewis and Arielle Pippin**_

_**Kiarra Ricket and Yea Chan Kim**_

_**Laterious Jones and Adam Aqueous**_

_**Katerina Reyes and Ashleigh Rushing**_

_**Crystal Summers and Cody Navarro**_

_**Mmm… K, All of the following things are happening at the same time! Thank you! OK, Back to the story!)**_

**BRIANNA AND ARIELLE**

Brianna, who was wearing a yellow halter top and black short shorts, got out a pair of sai. She held them out in front of her in defensive stance.

Arielle took out her wooden bow staff and charged. Brianna caught the thick piece of wood between her sai, and swung her leg around, causing Arielle to trip. Arielle wasted no time to get up, and kicked Brianna into the wall.

Wincing in pain, Brianna brought her sai back in front of her. Arielle tried to bring her staff over her head, but Brianna reached up and gripped the staff with her sai and kicked Arielle in the abdomen, causing her to let go of her bow staff and stagger backwards, holding her stomach.

Arielle, now without a weapon, lost.

Brianna reached a hand out to help up Arielle, who was now on the ground. Brianna smiled. "Great match, girl!" She said cheerfully, trying not to make the blond feel bad. (A/N: I am just saying that she is a blond… I have nothing against them.) Arielle grunted and helped herself up, and walked away, completely ignoring Brianna.

"Brianna wins" said a voice over the intercom.

Brianna rolled her eyes and walked toward the chairs against the wall, where Arielle also was heading.

**KIARRA AND YEA CHAN**

Yea Chan took out his sword, and Kiarra took out hers. (She had two) Yea Chan took out his grappling hook and shot it up. He pulled himself up onto the boards on the ceiling and hid himself in the shadows.

While Kiarra was looking up for him, he landed behind her and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. One of her swords slid across the room and one was still in her hand… she was about to lift it when Yea Chan placed his steel-heeled boot on the blade.

"Yea Chan Wins" another voice came over the intercom.

Yea Chan smiled and helped Kiarra up. When she was standing, she jerked her hand away and walked toward the place where Arielle and Brianna were sitting. Yea Chan sighed and followed. _Sore losers…_

**LATERIOUS AND ADAM**

Laterious threw a punch at Adam's face. Adam moved slightly to the side and kicked Laterious in the stomach. Laterious wasted no time and kicked Adam in the face. Adam quickly retaliated by punching Laterious in the stomach.

Laterious got his sword out and swung it hard at Adam. Adam quickly got his sword out and blocked it… Laterious quickly moved his sword and it caught a shallow cut in Adam's arm…

Adam swung hard and fast and Laterious barely had time to respond. His sword was thrown out of his hand. Adam brought his sword to Laterious's throat. (A/N: Not killing him)

"Adam wins," came the voice from the intercom.

They both walked over to the seats to watch the other battles.

**KATERINA AND ASHLEIGH**

Katerina got out her daggers and Ashleigh got out her long sword. Katerina just started slashing at Ashleigh, and Ashleigh kept blocking.

Katerina just kept going, and she soon got slower. Ashleigh, waiting for the most opportune moment, smacked the daggers out of her hand and knocked her to the ground.

"Ashleigh wins" said the same voice over the intercom.

The two walked towards where the others were sitting to watch the remaining two sparring partners.

**CRYSTAL AND CODY**

Crystal had her two swords out and Cody had his two out. Crystal was nervous, to say the least, but her face showed no emotion. Crystal got into a defensive position, and so did Cody. After a couple of minutes, Crystal got impatient and attacked. Cody moved his swords in a cross shape and locked Kori's swords in an X shape. Together, the swords looked like a star.

When they broke apart, they both kept slashing at each other and alternating their two swords. The others that were watching could barely keep up with their movements.

Soon, they both had each others' swords locked with their own. Kori was surprisingly strong for her size, but not strong enough. As much as she hated to admit it, most guys were still stronger than her. So, Cody threw her into the wall, and one of her swords flew out of her hand. She winced quite visibly as she stood. That would _defiantly_ leave a mark…

She picked up her one sword and held it out in front of her. She was showing no signs of weakness. Cody approached her and attacked. She blocked as best as she could, but still ended up with a large slash on her back. She turned around and quickly hit one of Cody's swords out of his hand before he could react.

They were both left with one sword. She looked at him with expressionless eyes that showed she wasn't tired in the slightest. They then continued their fight and they were both starting to get tired. Crystal started to breath a bit hard and Cody started to have beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face.

In a swift move, Crystal knocked Cody's other sword out of his hand. He ran to get it, but before he touched it, it was pinned to the ground my several ninja stars. When he tried to pick it up, it wouldn't budge. He looked around and saw that all the other swords were too far to reach. He growled in frustration.

"Crystal wins." said the voice in the intercom.

The rest of the people, winners or non-winners, gaped at Crystal. "Damn… that scrawny little girl beat Cody?" said a very shocked Yea Chan.

Adam shrugged. "That's probably what everyone thought before they got their ass kicked…

"And you have a problem with a girl beating a guy?" fumed Brianna.

"Well, still. You never would have guessed…" Laterious said.

When Crystal and Cody arrived, the others just stared.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing!" They all said.

Crystal shrugged and Cody rolled his eyes. Crystal took a seat next to Brianna and Cody took the seat as far away as Crystal as possible. He didn't know why he instantly hated her after she beat him… maybe he was just a sore loser.

Crystal winced a little as she leaned against the wall. Brianna noticed. "That looks kinda bad…" she said.

Crystal turned her head and gave Brianna a reassuring smile. "I've had worse… I'll be fine." She replied.

Brianna shrugged. She had never had anything worse than what the girl next to her had. She didn't even thing she's ever had anything THAT bad. But, if she says she's fine, she's fine. She was really glad she wasn't put up against Crystal OR Cody… she might have lost to either one.

Victor Stone opened the massive doors to the room, followed by two other men.

"Cody, Ashleigh, Laterious, Arielle, and Kiarra, please follow these gentle men to have your minds erased. It may not sound very pleasant, but I am sure you won't feel a thing." He said in that deep voice of his.

Reluctantly, they followed, nervousness etched in each of their faces.

"OK. Brianna, Crystal, Adam, Yea Chan, and Ashleigh. You all move on to the next challenge. You must all fight each other. We will be watching from the cameras to pick out the last three.. Good luck." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Begin." came a voice over the intercom.

From there, they all just chose who they wanted to target. Brianna, Adam, and Crystal decided to eliminate Ashleigh and Yea Chan. Yea Chan's original targets were Adam and Ashleigh, but as he saw the whole three against two thing, he quickly decided to just protect himself. Ashleigh's plan was just to eliminate everyone, and, of course, save Crystal for last. But that plan backfired as they all took her out of the arena.

Yea Chan was next, but defiantly not without a fight. But, out none the less. Now it was just Crystal, Brianna, and Adam.

Brianna and Adam decided to go for Crystal, to spare themselves. Crystal mentally cursed, but kept quiet and just fought back as best as she could. Which was, in fact, pretty good. Brianna was taken out by having one of her sai pinned to the wall by a couple of sword stars, then had the other kicked out of her hand. She was now out. It was now Adam and Crystal. Adam knocked her onto the ground and brought his sword down. Crystal moved her swords into an X and locked their swords together. She knew if she let go, she would probably loose since she was on the ground. So, she just threw the swords toward the edge of the arena.

This caught Adam off guard so she quickly got up and ran toward where the tangle of swords were. Adam noticed this and threw a couple of pocket knives in attempt to pin them to the ground as Crystal had previously done.

Crystal saw this. Thinking fast, she saw a piece of wood and kicked the edge of it and it flew up high enough for her to reach it. She caught it and threw it, so instead of hitting the ground and pinning the swords, it hit the wood, which hit the ground pretty hard.

She was about to dive for the swords and win, but was tackled by Adam. He pinned her arms to the ground, and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break free.

"WOAH. Did he just beat you!" Brianna asked.

Adam smirked as Crystal stared at him. "Hell no." She said.

Adam gave her a weird look, and then Crystal entangled her legs with his and flipped him over, taking her foldable pocket knife out of her ankle boot and pressed it lightly against his throat. "I beat him." She said and grinned in spite of herself.

Adam looked at her in confusion. He was obviously still trying to understand how she got out of his grasp.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Guys…" she murmured.

She got off of him and walked over to where Yea Chan, Ashleigh, and Brianna were. She smiled at them.

"Great match, guys!" she said, trying to make Yea Chan and Ashleigh feel a little better. Yea Chan nodded and tried to smile while Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

Just then, Victor came in with the same two guys that came in with him earlier.

This time, he didn't have to say it. Ashleigh and Yea Chan automatically went with him.

"Congratulations, y'all!" Victor said after they left. "You made it! Well alright! I must say that I am glad that we are getting more women in the association. I think you will like it. You all are perfect." He remarked.

Crystal smiled.

'_She is almost exactly like Kori… She fights as good as Kori does, and she almost even looks like her!' _Victor thought.

"Well, little lady, I must say that your skills are quite remarkable." Victor commented Crystal.

He turned to Brianna and Adam. "You all have remarkable skills. You may all go home. We will need your medical records and all that jazz… we will also need a short report on your history, background, and relatives. Be back here at 08:00 tomorrow with that report and your records. I'll escort you to the exit." Victor started walking and the others started following. Perfect! A report! This is going to be SO fun…

_Princess-Korriandre: YAY! I think this is my longest chapter yet! It is defiantly the most action filled…I hope you liked it! Please review! I will accept flames on this one… I don't know why. I just feel like reading reviews, I guess. _

_Robin: Well… I guess this one was… OK…_

_Slade: Yeah… I … guess._

_Red X: Hmm… I think it was OK…_

_Starfire: Yes. I think so also!_

_Princess-Korriandre: OMG! It must be really good! They didn't insult me!_

_(Everyone but Starfire rolls their eyes… behind their masks…)_

_Princess-Korriandre: Well, any who…press that pretty little button under this message and review, please! Thank you all for reading!_


	7. Pier 21

_Princess-Korriandre: I am so Sorry I haven't updated for like… ever! Please don't kill me! Anyways… School will probably beat you to it! Grr! OK well… here's the chapter. I hope you likiez! Oh yes… Another character shall be joining us on our show!_

_Red X: … (wide-eyed)… who is it?_

_(Robin and Slade smirk evilly)_

_Princess-Korriandre: It's… drumroll, please! _

_(drum rolls across the room…) _

_Princess-Korriandre: (rolls eyes) CRYSTAL SUMMERS! Whoot!_

_(crickets chirp)_

_Princess-Korriandre: (tapping foot and looking at watch) she should be here… right… about… now._

_(Our friend the post man comes in carrying a wooden box)_

_Princess-Korriandre: Well, looky here! It's my package!_

_Red X: (rolls eyes)_

_Postman: OK… your 23 and you STILL look like your like thirteen or something! You gotta tell me how you do that!_

_Princess-Korriandre: (snatches wooden box and signs the paper the postman hands her) No. I don't wanna tell you my secret! BUAHAHAHAHA! Now… GET OUT!_

_(Postman runs out screaming)_

_Princess-Korriandre: (rubs hands together) YAY! (Tears top off the box and looks around the room)_

_Slade: What are you looking for?_

_Princess-Korriandre: (looks at him) You! (Throws the large piece of wood at him)_

_Slade: Ahh! My leg!_

_Princess-Korriandre: ( puts tofu eggs and bacon on a plate and shoves it in tranquilized Crystal's face) WAKEY WAKEY! TOFU EGGS AND BACEY!_

_Crystal: (Opens her eyes and gags) EWW! Get that CRAP AWAY from me!_

_Princess-Korriandre: THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR CREATOR!_

_Crystal: (rolls eyes)_

_Starfire: HELLO, FRIEND!_

_Crystal: HOLA MI AMIGA!_

_Starfire: … COMO TE LLAMAS!_

_Crystal: Mi nombre es Crystal!_

_Starfire: ¡Agradable encontrarle!_

_Crystal: Vaya a hablar en inglés ahora..._

_Starfire: Sí._

_Robin: (sweat drop)_

_Red X: …………………_

_Slade……Ohh… Kay?_

_Crystal and Starfire: (smile sheepishly)_

_Princess-Korriandre: OK. Enough of that nonsense! Crystal, read the disclaimer!_

_Crystal: Yes, MASTER! Grr… Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, I would be one too. YAY! Awsomeness! Whoot! Yeah! Woo hoo-_

_Slade: SHUT UP!_

_Crystal: Your just jealous cuz she wants me to be a TITAN! _

_Slade: ……… What EVER!_

_Robin: (o.O) Don't do that again…_

_Starfire: Yeah._

_Princess-Korriandre: I own Crystal!_

_Crystal: Unfortunately…_

_Princess-Korriandre: Shut up… I own Crystal. You may use her with permission, but I don't know why you would WANT to… (Gets tackled by Crystal)_

_Slade: Wow… now I can take over this station and rule the world!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Put a sock in it!_

_Crystal: (Puts one of Robin's gym socks in Slade's mouth._

_Robin, Starfire, and Red X: BUAHAHAHAHA! (ROTFL)_

_Princess-Korriandre: ON WITH THE STORY!_

**CRIMSON BLADE**

**CHAPTER 7**

"_Be back here at 08:00 tomorrow with that report and your records. I'll escort you to the exit." Victor started walking and the others started following. Perfect! A report! This is going to be SO fun…_

Richard Grayson and Kori Anders both arrived at Pier 21. Slade should be SOMEWHERE around here… There was WAYNE Enterprises, The Museum of Chemistry, and Chang Corporations. All of them had xinothium in them…

Richard and Kori looked at each other. How would they catch Slade? If they went into the wrong building, he could get away… They decided to split up and stand outside of the two outer buildings. Stood outside of Chang Corporations and Richard stood outside of WAYNE Enterprises. They both made sure they were out of sight and could see the Museum of Chemistry in between the other two buildings. Now they just sat.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

After about an hour of waiting, Slade came out of WAYNE Enterprises. Richard followed him quietly as to make sure that he was not heard.

Xavier, at about the same time Slade had come out, also came out of Chang Corporations. Kori silently followed, thinking about how weird it was that Xavier used to be the one following HER around…

Both Slade and Xavier came to an abandoned warehouse and looked around before entering. Richard spotted Kori and stealthily walked over to her. He was about to speak when-

"Hey Richard… took you long enough to get here." Said Kori

Richard gaped at her. "What?"

"I said 'Hey Richard. Took you long enough to get here.' Did you hear me that time?" she asked, smirking.

Richard's mouth dropped open. Did he make a noise? How did she know it was her? He shook the thought from his mind. "Whatever…" he said bitterly.

Kori shrugged. "OK…? So what do we do?" she asked.

Richard thought. "I guess we… go in there. We can't do anything else, right?" he said. Kori nodded.

"Hey umm… are you really as good as everyone says?" he asked. Kori gave him a questioning look.

"Who talks about me?" she asked.

'_Everyone…'_ he wanted to say, but instead he said, "Just a few guys…"

Kori looked at him. "Oh…" she said. "Well… I guess so, if they say."

Richard shrugged. He sure as hell hoped that she was good, cause those two people in that warehouse probably wouldn't hesitate to kill… except maybe Xavier… again, he shook his thoughts from himself and looked at Kori.

"Well then, let's go." He said. He really hoped that she could fight. From what he saw from her so far, he could assume that she was good. But that was just a first impression. And first impressions can't mean everything, right?

Kori nodded and followed him to the building. They shot their grappling hooks up at high barred windows and made sure they were secure. They both quickly went up and hung, putting their foot on the wall for extra support. They peered into the window.

They saw Slade but… no Xavier. Suddenly, they saw a man with a black suit and a mask on. He had a Red X across his chest. Slade walked over to him and said something. Then, the man in the black suit shot a series of red Xs at a target and they all hit a bull's-eye.

Richard and Kori looked at each other.

"Well… this certainly changes things." Kori said. Richard nodded.

"Do you think we can still go in there?" he asked.

Kori nodded. "We should…"

Richard shrugged. "OK…"

They both slowly slid down the wall and landed gracefully on their feet. They ran over to the back door and Richard put a hand on the door knob and turned to Kori. She nodded. Richard turned the knob and…

The door flew off the hinges sending Richard in the opposite direction. Kori got out her swords and got into defensive position. She was about to attack seeing that the man had no visible weapons, until she was pinned to a wall by a large red X. She looked up and saw the man with the black-red X costume coming closer to her. He came closer and-

"Hey Cutie," he said.

Kori's eyes narrowed. "Xavier?" she asked.

Xavier took another step closer, closing the gap between them. "Now… why would you figure that?" he asked.

Suddenly, Xavier was hit in the head with a bow staff. He stumbled back and Richard helped Kori cut herself out of her restraints.

"Xavier!" Richard asked angrily. He had pissed him off.

Xavier shook his head. It's Red X, now." He said.

Kori rolled her eyes. "That's stupid…" she said. She paused…

"In fact, YOU'RE stupid…" she added.

Richard looked at her like she was crazy.

(A/N: Yay… A fight scene… Blah… Hey! I told you that I suck at fight scenes so stop GLARING AT ME! Gosh…)

Red X had gotten quite mad from Kori's comments. He charged at her but she quickly dodged his attack. Red X took out a small red X (lol) and it extended into a sword. Kori and Richard took out their swords.

Red X charged at Kori and she blocked with one sword and attacked with the other. Red X withdrew his sword and blocked her quick attack. Richard was just about to attack when he heard something behind him.

Richard turned around and quickly dodged an explosive disc flying his way. It exploded behind him. She squinted in the smog to see Slade with his bow staff drawn.

Richard put his sword away and got out his bow staff. Then the two commenced in heavy staff battle…

The sounds of swords and bow staffs hitting each other filled the pier as it grew later.

Soon, Kori was backed up in a corner. Red X came closer. Kori took out her grappling hook and shot it up. She pulled herself up quickly and started running on the roofs, with Red X following her from the ground.

Kori jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to loose Red X, but to no avail. Seeing that he wouldn't give up, she jumped from the rooftop, and catching him off guard, tackled him.

"So… how do you choose to die? Castration, or taking your intestines out and having the wound burned closed?" she asked him. (A/N: Sorry if that was a little… grotesque…)

Red X was quite scared. Seriously. He was. None the less, he risked moving to push her of him, and it worked. But it wasn't pleasant, considering that he had almost had his arm torn off in the process.

Considering that this was enough for now, he ran of into the distance. Kori chased after him, but he pushed a button on his suit and he disappeared. Just… Disappeared.

Kori stopped abruptly and stared at the spot where Xavier "Red X" had been. _'What the…?'_ She shrugged it off as she remembered Richard.

"Shit…" she mumbled as she turned and ran in the direction of where she last saw Richard. She hoped that he was as good as everyone said he was…

**SLADE AND RICHARD**

Richard delivered a well-aimed smack in Slade's face with his bow staff. Slade quickly regained his balance after stumbling back a bit. Slade sent Richard a punch in the stomach, sending him into the ground. Slade jumped high into the air, attempting to bring his staff down on Richard.

Richard quickly moved his head to the side and the bow staff met the concrete with a _CLANK. _Richard, still on the ground, kicked Slade in the chest, sending him into the opposite wall. He hastened to stand on the ground, and charged at Slade. The air filled with sounds of clanks, bands, and angry grunts.

After a while, Slade had Richard's bow staff on the same side of the room with him, and Richard was on the other side of the room, panting heavily. Now that Richard was on the other side of the room without his weapon, Slade could strike. He took out a jagged dagger and threw it at Richard.

Suddenly, when the dagger was about six inches from Richard's face, a pocket knife connected with it and the dagger and the knife flew into a wall. Richard looked at Kori, who was breathing hard. He looked in the direction of where Slade once was, to find he wasn't there…

_Princess-Korriandre: Yay! Done with that chapter! It took me a while… lol_

_Robin: I guess it was OK… EXCEPT YOU MADE ME LOOK HELPLESS!_

_(Starfire giggles)_

_Princess-Korriandre: Deal with it, lover boy!_

_(Robin and Starfire glare and Crystal laughs. Red X pouts and Slade smirks)_

_Princess-Korriandre: anyways, stay tuned! I will update ASAP!_


	8. It's a Date

_Princess-Korriandre: HI! I am finally updating! Lol… I want to thank everyone who has updated so far… I don't get too many reviews… lol. I would really appreciate reviews._

_Slade: GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_Robin: SHE MAKES US EAT TOFU!_

_Starfire: AND ROBIN'S EVENING GYM SOCKS!_

_Robin: What?_

_Starfire: It's true. _

_Red X: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Shut up. We have a new Titan joining us today! And I have a new transporting device here! (holds up device) Huh? Huh? Impressive! Shiny! COOL!_

_Slade: Come on and get this over with!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Oh, OK… All you have to do is push this button. (pushes a button)_

_(Everyone waits, nothing happens.)_

_Princess-Korriandre: …All you have to do is… push… this button. (pushes another button.)_

_ZAP! (Beast Boy appears on the floor, sleeping)_

_(Princess-Korriandre puts eggs and bacon on a plate and shoves it in sleeping Beast Boy's face)_

_Princess-Korriandre: WAKEY WAKEY! NON-TOFU EGGS AND BACEY!_

_Beast Boy: AH! GET THAT CRAP AWAY FROM ME!_

_Crystal: Gimme! (snatches food and starts eating while others stare, drooling)_

_Everyone: REAL FOOD!_

_Crystal: (growls) MINE! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! (Runs awaeating while others chase her)_

_Beast Boy: Oh… Kay… umm… why am I here?_

_Princess-Korriandre: You have been chosen to read the disclaimer!_

_Beast Boy's Mind: Well, she has meat. If you don't do it, she might shove it down your throat._

_Beast Boy: OK! Umm… Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, she would take all of my tofu and eat it, leaving me with only meat to eat. HEY! Why would you do that to the funny comic relief guy!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Cuz! I am your FATHER! Oops… wait wrong line. Ahem…I AM THE FUNNY COMIC RELIEF… girl… (Smiles sheepishly. Very sheepishly) Anyways… I have an original character. Her name is Crystal. Please don't steal without my permission. If you ask, I will be glad to let you have her. She's an idiot. But I wouldn't know why you would need her in your story… (shrug's) Anyways…I have decided to make a BBxRAE pairing. It is just becuz they don't have much of a role in the story, and I also wanna make the Beast Boy and Raven fans happy, too! Come on, don't be so selfish! Lol… ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter 8:**

**GARFIELD**

"Hmm… I wonder what Raven is doing now?" Garfield inquired himself quietly.

He picked up the phone and phone book and called her.

**RAVEN**

Raven sat lazily on her couch and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She heard the phone ring, so she flipped the television off and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Raven. It's Garfield."

"Oh, hey, Garfield."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, nothing. I was trying to find something worth watching on the TV and you called."

"Oh… well… do you, uhh, wanna go out sometime, say, tonight? For dinner?"

Raven was silent for a while.

"Well, you know, you don't have to. We just met and-"

"No, I'll go. Pick me up at 7. Where are we going?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Umm… well there's this place…"

The two started to talk about where they were gonna go to dinner, and that conversation spontaneously started into a conversations about whether or not chickens could fly or not. Soon, it was six o' clock.

"Hey, Gar, it's 6. I better go get ready for tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Well, c ya Rae."

"Bye. And don't call me Rae."

OK, Rae."

Raven growled and hung up the phone. She got ready for the night to come.

_Princess-Korriandre: I KNOW! I KNOW! BORING! I KNOW! I just needed to put Raven and Garfield in the story… sorry…_

_Garfield: (drooling) Uhhhhh…_

_Starfire: Beast Boy? Is he OK?_

_Robin: He's OK, Star._

_Crystal: Yeah, probably imagining about the date…_

_Red X: They like each other!_

_(Slade and Red X look at each other, and after a minute or two, throw their heads back in laughter)_

_Slade and Red X: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Beast Boy: (wakes up) What? What happened?_

_(Starfire, Crystal, and Robin look at each other and laugh)_

_Beast Boy: What? Dudes? Come on? What could be funnier than me?_

_Princess-Korriandre: Nothing, obviously. Anyways, I doubt that you liked this chapter. Too short and non-interesting. I promise the next chapter will b better… ) Thankiez! Stay tuned!_


	9. I Hate Guys

_Princess-Korriandre: AHH! ZOMBIE TEACHERZ!_

_Beast Boy: See? See! Zombies are real! I told you! Ahh!_

_(The Titans, the Villains, Crystal and Princess-Korriandre are all in the studio fighting off zombie teachers.)_

_Starfire: Are all these your teachers?_

_Princess-Korriandre: Yeah. AHHH!_

_Red X: This is ridiculous! Why do they hire zombie teachers!_

_Crystal: Cuz the principles that hire them are zombies, too._

_Slade: Who hires the princible?_

_Princess-Korriandre: I DON'T KNOW! WHY WOULD I KNOW!  
_

_Robin: Woah… these are almost as ugly as some of the villains we fight! (gets tackled by Mr. Berumen, the Spanish teacher) AHH!_

_Starfire: ROBIN!_

_Slade: BUAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets tackled by Ms. Reynolds, the English teacher) AH!_

_Crystal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Slade: Shut up!_

_Crystal: MAKE ME!_

_Red X: Both of you shut up!_

_(A really large xombie teacher comes into the room and Princess-Korriandre cowers in fear)_

_Beast Boy: DUDE! Who is THAT!_

_Princess-Korriandre: (gulp) Mrs. Mendoza the… algebra teacher…_

_(all gasp)_

_Princess-Korriandre: ROBIN!_

_Robin: What!_

_Princess-Korriandre: READ THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE WE ALL DIE A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH!_

_Robin: Princess-Korriandre does not own the Teen Titans! She will now magically make the zombies disappear! … WHAT!_

_Everyone my Robin and Princess Korriandre: WHAT!_

_(All zombie teachers disappear)_

_Princess-Korriandre: This is my fic. I am the author. I can make anything happen. HA! YOU ALL WERE SO SCARED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_(All glare and walk toward Princess-Korriandre)_

_Princess-Korriandre: AH! IhaveanorigianalcharacterandhernameisCrystal,pleasedonotstealwithoutpermission!_

_(Everyone stops)_

_Robin: What did she say?_

_Starfire: She said 'I do have and original character and her name is Crystal, please do not steal without permission!'_

_Slade: Oh…_

_Beast Boy: What!_

_Crystal: (groans)_

_Red X: (laughs)_

_Princess-Korriandre: ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Crimson Blade**

**Chapter 9:**

Crystal Summers walked into her apartment and booted up her computer and started spinning around in her rolly-chair. When the computer finally started up, she typed in her password and waited a few minutes more.

When it was done, she went into a blank document and started typing rapidly. She was typing up a report that was due tomorrow morning.

She was done in about an hour and thirty minutes and she printed the papers out and saved it to her computer and turned it off.

Having nothing more to do, she changed into dark blue short shorts and an oversized grey T-shirt. She laid on her stomach on her soft floor. She picked up her remote and started flipping through channels.

After about ten minutes of flipping, she heard a knock on her door.

She walked over to the door and saw a guy standing in front of her door. He was a little taller then herself and he had black hair. I've seen this guy before… Oh yeah.

"Hey, umm… Adam. How'd you know where I lived?" she asked.

Adam shrugged.

Well, I sorta tapped into the main frame of the association. How are you doing?" he asked.

Kori sighed. _'Why would he want to tap into a main frame to come to my apartment and… ask me how I'm doing?' _she thought.

She stepped aside to let him in and he came in and looked around her apartment.

"Well, I just got done with my report a few minutes ago." She said.

Adam walked over to her couch and sat down.

"You umm… want something to drink?" she asked.

'Uh… no thanks." He replied.

Crystal shrugged and sat down next to him on the couch.

Adam fought against his lust toward the woman next to him and concentrated to look at her face and not her… erm… _curves_.

"Did you finish your report?" Crystal asked.

Adam shook his head no.

"What? That this is due _tomorrow!_" Crystal reminded him.

"I know…" Adam said somewhat defensively.

"Do you expect to stay up all night doing a report? You procrastinator…" Crystal scolded.

Adam shrugged.

"Hey, umm… why'd you come over here, anyways?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know… I just sorta came." Adam said.

Crystal was a bit confused, but still held her usual emotionless face and started to stare at the TV. She noticed that it was a girl flick and turned towards Adam, smirking.

"You can change the channel." She told him.

Adam looked at her gratefully and picked up the remote and started to flip through channels and stopped at HBO. It was currently playing Star Wars Episode 3.

Crystal smiled bit her lip. Adam turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

Crystal's eyes widened.

"Nothing…" she said a bit embarrassed. Adam gave her a confused look as she turned back to the TV. She smiled wider as a scene came up with Anakin in it.

Adam's eye's widened.

"Do you think Haden Christenson is _cute?_" He asked

"Hott…" she corrected absently. She suddenly realized what she said and her eyes widened.

"I… uhh… I mean…" she was interrupted as Adam's warm lips were pressed against her own. Crystal shivered and involuntarily melted into the soft kiss.

She didn't understand why she was doing this. She just… liked him. And he was a good kisser.

'_What am I doing? We just met!'_ She inquired herself.

They both broke the kiss and looked away from each other.

'_Oh, shit. I screwed it.'_ Thought Adam.

"Well, I guess I'll go umm… do my report. Crystal nodded and they stood. They walked toward the door and Adam walked out without a word. Crystal watched as he walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

She sighed and walked back into her apartment. Was that all he came for?

She hated guys more than anything. And that had just made it worse.

++ **FLASHBACK **++

_A woman with shoulder-length brown hair huddled in a dark corner, clutching her small daughter._

_The two watched in fear as a man walked toward them, holding a knife threateningly._

"_Please don't hurt her!" the woman pleaded._

_The man brought the knife dangerously close to her neck._

"_She is your daughter!" she screamed at him._

_The small child looked up at her mother sadly._

"_Please…" she whispered._

_The man inserted the knife into the woman's skin and she silently bled as her daughter screamed in fear._

"_Mommy?" the little girl clutched some of the woman's clothing in her small hands and tried to wake her._

_The small girl buried her head into the woman's stomach and started crying. She looked up at the man._

"_F-father? Why would you do this?" she asked fearfully._

_The man starred down at her uncaringly and started to walk away from her._

"_Please… I want to die, now…" the girl whispered to herself as she continued to cry._

++ **END FLASHBACK **++

A single tear silently made a wet trail down Crystal's face.

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

_A girl with shoulder-length brown hair walked down the halls of her high school._

_It's not easy keeping your grades up being a Junior in high-school, is it? But Crystal had no parents. Her father abandoned her after killing her mother when she was about five tears old, forcing her to live by her wits ever since. But still, she was the perfect student with perfect grades._

"_Who's that?" asked a boy with spiky brown hair._

"_Oh, that? That's Crystal. I hear that her father murdered her mother. Isn't that sad?" said a girl with short black hair._

_The boy with brown hair looked at her curiously._

"_I think I'll umm… talk to her after school…" he announced to himself._

_After school, Crystal walked out of her school clutching her books to her chest. A boy with spiky brown hair silently followed her, trying not to be noticed._

_After a while of walking, Crystal turned around._

"_Please stop following me." She said monotonously.'_

_The boy looked at her in astonishment._

"_You knew I was here?" he asked._

"_Obviously…" she replied._

_The boy walked closer to her and extended a hand._

"_I'm Xavier." He said._

_Crystal took his hand and shook it. She had such a grip that it took all his pride not to wince._

"_I'm Crystal." She replied. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, or something."_

"_Actually…" Xavier pulled her closer to him and planted a hard kiss to her lips. Her mouth opened slightly in astonishment, and he quickly entered his tongue and it unwelcomely explored her mouth._

_Crystal brought her hand back and shot it forward, punching him hard in the jaw, forcing him to break the kiss and hold his face in pain._

"_Ahh! What the hell!" he gave her a death stare and she returned it ten times over._

"_I don't think you'll ever do that to me again. If you ever come near me, I will kick your sorry ass." She growled and turned around and started walking._

_Xavier scoffed and turned to walk the other way._

++ **END FLASHBACK **++

Crystal closed her eyes to keep the pool of tears that were begging to come out.

'_It'll go away, just like all the others…' _she thought bitterly. She was tired of being used, kicked around.

'_WHY does it always have to happen to ME!'_ she thought. _'I wish I could just stop everyone like that…'_

That was probably why she joined the JCAA. She hated people like that, and she wanted to put an end to it. She didn't want anyone else to suffer as she had.

'_I've become what I hate to protect what I love…'_ she assured herself. _'Killing isn't… ALWAYS… bad… if they deserve it…'_

Crystal buried her face in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

_Princess-Korriandre: (sniffle) that's so sad!_

_Starfire: Yes, it was… (sniffle)_

_Crystal: WAHH! (sniffle, sniffle)_

_Beast Boy: (sniffle) Yeah… (sniffle)_

_Robin: (sarcastic) Oh, yes, very sad._

_Red X: (Also sarcastic) makes me cry… boo hoo…_

_Slade: (not sarcastic) OMG THAT WAS SO SAD! WAHHHHH!_

_Princess-Korriandre: (sniffle) I (sniffle) hope you (sniffle) liked that (sniffle) chapter!_

_Robin: Hurry up and say it! Oh, forget it. I'll say it FOR you! (mocking high-pitched voice) Please, don't forget to, like, review!_

_Princess-Korriandre: I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT! (chucks a soda at Robin)_

_Robin: OWW!_

_Princess-Korriandre: Anyways… like he said, please leave a review! ) Thanx 4 reading!_


End file.
